1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data printing device for a photographic camera for recording data such as the photographing date or the like on the film when the picture is taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a data recording camera in which the photographing date or the like is automatically recorded on the film when the picture is taken. The image frame of a camera is generally rectangular and the longer sides of the image frame generally extend in the horizontal direction in the normal position of the camera. When a vertically elongated object is to be photographed, the camera body is turned sideways so that the longer sides of the image frame are in the vertical direction.
In the conventional data recording camera, only one data projecting optical system is provided. The optical system projects the data-representing characters on the film so that they are oriented in the same direction as the object when the camera body is held in its normal position but projects them so as to be turned sideways with respect to the image of the object when the camera body is turned sideways.
It is generally preferred that the data-representing characters be printed in the same orientation as the image of the object regardless of the position in which the camera body is held when the picture is taken.